


Snapped

by mandatorily



Series: For The Very First Time Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, For The Very First Time Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not exactly sure what hits him . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

Dean’s not exactly sure what hits him. Oh, yes, he is. Six-fucking-foot-plus of pissed off Sam. His back slams into the hotel door, almost before he can shut it and Sam’s forearm is pressing him into the wood, pinning him down like a bug on a fucking board. Sam shoves a knee between his legs, pins Dean’s other hand to the wall above his head and then he’s breathing in his ear. Fucking hot breath making Dean’s cock twitch. “Who was she this time, Dean? What bitch have you been fucking when you should be fucking me?”


End file.
